1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable wiring construction for a cable connected to a controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a control unit for sliding or turning a seat 101 has been provided at a lower part of a vehicular seat as shown in FIG. 4. From this control unit, a curl cord 102, which is a cable, extends, and at a tip end of the curl cord 102, a controller 103 for operating the control unit is provided.
The controller 103 is detachably held by a holder 112 at the side of a seat cushion 111, and the seat 101 can be slid or turned by manual operation of the controller 103 performed by a seater.
In such a cable wiring construction, however, the curl cord 102 is set so as to be longish because a margin is provided, so that the curl cord 102 may be caught by a slide mechanism or a rotation mechanism during the operation of the seat 101.
In this case, the cord may be broken, and hence there is a fear that the operation using the controller 103 is made disable.